The memories, and the Games
by Nana Karin
Summary: What if there was another victor from district 12? What if she was Haymitch's partner helping Katniss and Peeta during their time in the games? What if she and Haymitch fell in love? HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!
1. The biggining of the end

(I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! **ALL REVIEWS WILL BE SHOWED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**)

_"Mina Smallsmith!" My name was called. It might have well been a death sentence. I froze there, in fear. Too scared to even move. Some peace keepers even had to escort me to the front. My heart pacing, quickening. I thought I was going to die from pure shock. I stood up there, along with Divan Yendols, the district 12 representative, at the time. I looked over to see my 12 year old brother Harker walking up along with me, we were the tributes of the 65th Hunger games, A time I will never forget._

I wake up in my bed, a cold sweat drooping from my forehead. I wipe it off and go to the bathroom to get a drink of water. I enter the room, turning on the lights to see a face that I hated, my own. My hideous face in my reflection almost startles me. The scar that slashes across my cheek and goes under the eye-patch on my left eye and continues up to my hair line,of what used to be my eye. My short spiky red hair that was almost too dark to be natural, and the slash on my right ear. My battle scars for playing in the Games I suppose. And the brother I had lost all those years ago. I drink at least 5 glasses of water before I go downstairs to the kitchen.

Since I had won the 65th Hunger games, I got loads of money, a victors house, and a year supply of food for my district. I live next to Haymitch Abernathy, the only other person from district 12 who had won the Games and who was still alive, besides me. I look on my calendar on the pantry to see that it was Reaping day. "Oh joy..." I say to myself, sarcastically "This day ought to be fun" Today was the reaping day of the 74th Hunger Games, and I was supposed to help the unlucky tributes try to survive the horrid slaughter, oh what could go wrong?

I eat some eggs, and drink some milk, before I start getting ready. I dont want the new Tributes to think that I was a mamby pamby girly girl. So I dress in a black trench coat that goes to my ankles, baggy black pants, some heavy duty boots, and a bare mid-drift red shirt . I brush my short ear length hair and fix my eye-patch. Good I look 100% mentor material... I just hope Haymitch will be.

My eye patch does bother me sometimes, but its not just for show, I had lost my entire left eye in the games, a story meant for later, and I didn't want the Capital to fix my vision in my eye, because I wanted people to know that I had fought hard in the Arena, and that my scars are proof of that.

I soon make my way outside to Haymitch's house. I bang on his door with my fist and say "YO HAYMITCH! Get your ass up! Its reaping day and I need you to be ready, and sober!" I dont hear anything for a good while, and I start to kick at his door "HAYMITCH!" Soon I hear a grunting sound and the door opens. "'Bought time, we need to be there in about 30 Minutes." His face pears around the door, his eyes half open, and blood shot. An indication that he had a hang over, no scratch that, he had a MASIVE hang over and he was still drinking. "Haymitch I swear if you didn't have me, you would be dead in a ditch somewhere with alcohol poisoning!" His breath ranked of wine, and beer. It made me sick. I sigh and say "FINE! You can keep drinking, but just get READY!"

He slowly shuts the door and I wait for a few minutes. I hear a BAM Upstairs and say "You alright?" A wait a minute and hear

"Yea, Im fine, Ms. Eye-patch!" I punch the door and say "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" I see the upstairs window open and a half naked Haymitch poking his head out "Listen, you said to get ready and Im-a gettin ready!" I roll my eyes and I start to walk off. "Ill meet you at the reaping ceremony." Haymitch grunts one more time before he shuts the window, the image of his slightly hairy chest in my mind.

(Please dont hate me! I was reading the book and I wanted to make an OC! Especially for Haymitch! Im sorry but is it wrong that I think hes sexy? **SORRY IT WAS SOO SHORT! MORE NEXT CHAP. I PROMISE!**


	2. The biggest idiot whom I love

(God Im such an idiot! Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games! Well lets make it like this. Mina won the 64th Hunger games Insted, but shes still 25. PLEASE ENJOY! I dont own the Hunger games, Catching fire, or Mockingjay.

**Great thanks to JusticInTheWorld, Spawn of Maddness and CHarmony49 )**

_On the train ride, I yelled at my brother, for being an idiot "YOU SHOULDNT HAVE COME WITH ME! WHY? WHY?" He just grined like an idiot and said "I wanted to come with, it looked like fun" I sware our mother droped him as a baby._

I reach the justice building and Effie Trinket was waiting for me. "OH!" She said when she first laid eyes on me, as if I just came out of war "Oh.. Um. W-we'll be needing you to sit over here Ms. Smallsmith "she said pointing at the Bottem of the stone stairs the far left of the stand" until I call your name " She gave a faint nod then leves, her pink wig bouncing *I would just love to put that thing into some ink* I never really cared much for wigs, but I could never resist a good prank.

I wait for Haymitch to show up, praying that he'll look decint. I remember the days when I was a tribute and He was mentoring me. He looked so clean and fresh. Keeping his heavy drinking on the side. His muscles big and strong. His hair combed and he was so hot, I had the biggest crush on him.

Just then I hear the Panem Anthum play and it sends chills to my core. *Damn it, wheres Haymitch?* I think as Effie says "Welcome Welcome Welcome!" By now Im thinking Haymitch will never show up. Mayer Undersea starts telling the history of Panem and why we have The Hunger Games in the first place. It seems all wrong to me, and it seems all wrong to everyone as well.

Suddenly I get huged/tackled from behind and the rank stench of Alchol hits me "Hey! Sweet Thaaaaang!" *Oh god* I think *Only Haymitch calls me sweet thing, but only when hes drunk off his butt. "Damn it Haymitch I said to keep sober" I turn around, hes arms still around my shoulders. "B-but you saaaaid I if I didnt have you Id be dead in a ditch" Wow. Surprising he rememberd what I said " What I ment to say was STAY sober. Just for today" He burps right in my face and says "Aww come on, your the good one enyways. They dont need me" I slap him so hard he hits the ground " District 12 hasnt had a victor since I was in the games. NO THANKS TO YOU!"

I hear Effie call my name, and I walk up on stage, still mad at Haymitch. I dont say enything in the mic but I just give a humble bow and I go sit in one of the 4 chairs on thee other side of the stage. *GOD! HE JUST MAKES ME SO MAD!* I think *How could I have ever fallen for such a-a A FREAKING BUM!* I almost screem, but I play it cool for the kids. *They dont need to see their mentor like this" But then Haymitch stumbles onto the stage.

Great now hes going to make a fool out of himself again. He huggs Effie and he messes up her wig alittle, and I give a silant chuckle. I have my back agenst the chair and my leg crossed over my other one, and my arms crossed. Haymitch sits ,or slumps, next to me and he wispers in my ear "Hey. I did help you out in the games. You dont remember?" I have absaloutly no idea what hes talking about. and its been so long that I accouly blocked out some of the memories because they were so violant.

"Primrose Everdeen"

Primrose? As in Catnips sister. Just then I hear Katniss screem out "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Oh no...

I know Katniss well enough. She brings me my favorite meats and fruits, Raccoon and strawberrys in exchange for some horse meat and fur. I breed horses for the Capital and every now and then a horse get sick,dies, or has to be "put down" and I give her what I can becuase I also sell the meat and fur at the Hob.

Katniss walks up to the stage and I hear Haymitch pokeing me in the ribs with his elbow saying "I think this one. Shes got lots of.. uhh... Spunk!" Then the boy from the local bakery is called. "Peeta Malark" I dont really know him. But I saw him give Katniss some burnt bread one rainy day a few years back.

"We now have our tributes. Peeta Malark and Katniss Everdeen!" Well I know one thing. Katniss is a hunter, and she might just survive thing, but Peeta is a bakers boy. Hes not gunna make it past the lunch room in one peace

( I dont usally post short fanfics

but its late and I wanna sleep. ALL REVEIWS WILL BE POST IN THE NEXT CHAP.)


	3. How I always felt I think

(WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME! To the 3rd chapture of "The memories and the games! Im SOOOO Happy that I got so meny great reviews! I wanna thank you all! I hope you all enjoy this new chapture. And to my readers, who don't have a fanfiction account and could not review, I still love you guys, KEEP ON-A READING!

**Thank you so FREAKING much!**

**JusticInTheWorld**

**Spawn of Maddness**

**CHarmony49**

**Furionknight**

**and Nairad ( I hope you find this chapture epic aswell)**

_Coming through the woods, with my shovel in my hand and a dead groosling in the other, I started to hear a meat chopping sound. "Did Darek catch some food already?" I wonder. The chopping sound was getting louder and louder the closer I got to our camp. Moving some bushes, I say "Hey Darek. I thought I was doing the Hunt-" I stop, midsentance. Because what I saw I will never forget. I saw Darek, the boy whom I thought I trusted, chopping and killing my little brother,Harker, with his large butcher knife._

I awake from my dream, or nightmare, in a cold sweat. Apparently I was trashing about in my sleep, because my blanket was on the floor and my pillow at my feet. Geting up I sit on my bed, my arms hugging my legs, feeling the hot tears cake my face. I've never felt so alone, I didn't want to sleep alone because I knew I would have that nightmare again.

Walking out of my room, I wonder who to go to. *It cant be the tributes, they'll just think Im weak. I defenently dont want to go to Effie, she'll just say "Just smile! Everything will be happy happy HAPPY!"which reminded me why I dont like her very much. NO ONE SHOULD BE THAT HAPPY!* Then I think about the one person who never sleeps at night. The one person who accouly made me feel safe in my time of need when I was a tribute. *I just hope hes not wasted*

Slowly, I nock on the door to Haymitch's room. I hear a low groan as the door slowly opens "Hey" I said, more sounding like a scared little girl then the battle ax I always am. He looked like he just got out of the shower,surpriseing since he always smelt of liquer. Haymitch was only wearing a towle around his waste, and his hair dripping wet. Some how Haymitch sees the pain in my eyes and he lets me in "Hey, your not wearing your eye-patch." Oh yea... I forgot. "Yea, I usually take it off when I sleep. Guess I forgot to put it back on." He slumps down onto his bed and says "I thought you didnt want the Docs. to give you a knew eye" I look to my right to see a mirror. The eye that was under the eye-patch was a metallic silver, and the pupil dark as onix "They fixed it alright, I can see in that eye too. I just... Its a reminder to me that I fought hard in the arena, and I lost something irraplacable aswell."

I sit down next to Haymitch. He was looking at the floor in grimace. "I know the feeling." Suddenly I feel cold. I look down to see that Im only wearing a large mens shirt, and my panties. *God Im so stupid* I think "Hey, you can sleep here tonight if you want" He says. Still looking at the floor. *He always knows what to say.* "Thanks Haymitch" He looks up to me, and he calls me that stupid nickname he gave me when I was a tribute "No problem, Little Digger"

He gave me that nick name when I told him I could dig a 10 foot deep, 10 feet wide hole in about 10 minutes. I know it seems impossible, but when you have enough practice wanting to get away from a father that beats you, youd wanna place to hide.

My father owned a Sweet shop and he would never let me or my brother, Harker, have any. But if we took some, he would beat us. After a while he wouldn't feed us at all. Our father would just say "If we had less mouths to feed, there wouldn't be starving people in district 12." After that me and my brother would look on the streets in garbage tins for any scraps of food, it was like we were the kids from the Seem. I even remember the head peace keeper Cray offering me money for food if I "did him a little favor" which ment I had to sell out my own body just too feed me and my brother, which I said no to.

I dont know how or why, but somehow Katniss's father knew me and my brother were not been fed. He would hunt for us and his family. He would bring us bits of Raccoons and squirrels, and if we were lucky we would also get some strawberries. After he died we were on our own again. Starving, hungry, and alone. Thats what we were. Thats when I sighed up for the Tessera. I was 16 at the time, and there-for, my name was in 23 times, I never got the Tessera, because that was the year I was called for The Games.

I come back to the present and say "You still call me Little Digger after all these years, Haymitch?" I chuckle a little and he scratches his wet head, his hair needed to be combed. "Yea I guess so, after all it WAS that talent that kept you alive." I lay down on the bed and say "Yea... I guess so" I felt sleepy again,and I felt so safe yet vulnerable with him

My eyes started to droop when I felt Haymitches arms around my body.I could feel the strong musscles under my shirt and it sends chills down my spine. "Hey, what are you doing?" His touch felt strange yet familiar. Haymitch just chuckles and says "You dont remember? You would always come into my room when you couldn't sleep, you said you felt safer if I held you like this." When did I ever do that? Oh... I guess I did.

"Well you can do this if you want to, but dont do anything funny" I could sense him smiling, his breath smelling alittle bit like wine "Alright, my little Digger" I started to fall asleep, Haymitch's touch was like a phiscal lullaby, it soothed my skin and it made we feel safe. I could only remember some things from the 64th Hunger Games, because some kid through a rock at my head and it gave me partial amnesia, but I still remembered my old feelings for Haymitch. There was something important, something so important that I had to somehow remember about my relationship with him. Because at one point I believed I loved him.

I started crying again, and I didn't know why. The very last thing I remember, before I drifted off, was the soft touch and wine flavored kiss of someone who used to be my mentor.

(I dont own The Hunger Games. **ALL REVIEWS WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTURE!**)


	4. The truth, and then some

(Sorry I've been so late with the updates! I had a Hunger Games project to do and it JUST TOOK FOREVER! Anywho, I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Hope you enjoy!)

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

** Spawn of Madness**

** Nairad**

** Furionknight **

**CHarmony49 **

**and JusticInTheWorldOfHp**

* * *

><p><em> "Remember, get a shovel, and find some water." "What about food?" "You figure it out, animals are good for something" Haymitch, my mentor, helps me get my jacket on. Im scared out of my mind, and if I die I'll never see him again. "Haymitch, I-I Love-"<em>

I wake up next to a drunkened mentor. His arms are around me almost in a death grip. I try to get out but he takes his knife and stabs the pillow 1 inch from my face. "GYAAA!" I somehow manege to fall to the floor "HAYMITCH ABERNATHY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" He gets up and mumbles from profane words, ands adds "I was finally sleeping good. You in my arms helped alot. Now Im cold." I look down to see that his towel had gone missing. I cover my mouth from shock and turn away. "P-P-P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMNIT!"

Haymitch just grins and says "Aw come on sweet thing, you act like you dont like it." He poses in position that gives me a nose bleed. Covering my eyes I hand him his towel and say "Ill see you at breakfast Haymitch" I shut the door and I quickly head to my room. I close the door and slide to the floor and say "I-Is is my imagination, or was he really coming on to me?

Haymitch's Point Of View

As Mina shut the door I start laughing uncontrollably. "Shes SO easy to freak out its almost not funny!" I think back to the days when she was a tribute. Before she became a cold hearted women, she was a shy quite girl. After her brother died she became so distant, that I couldn't even talk to her. Our stunt in the Capital made President Snow so angry that he even threatened to kill me and her friends back in District 12. It was supposed to be "The love affair of the century" A Tribute and a Mentor falling for each other.

It was almost perfect. Then Mina got into a rock avalanche and she lost some of her memory, and President Snow thought that we were starting a rebellion so he made sure that if I ever go back in a relationship with Mina Smallsmith, then he would kill everyone that she loves, including me. Its hard trying to forget about someone you care for , especially since it could get you killed.

I get dressed in a "Monkey suit" and head down to breakfast. Effie is there complaining about the tributes manners, and Mina is in a chair cross legged, and sipping some Orange juice. She has her eye patch back on, but I cant forget the silver eye she hides underneath. Her short red auburn hair used to be so long and beautiful, that I thought it was a cascade of deep red honey. I sit down across from her and the tributes start complaining. "How are you going to keep us alive in the arena HUH?" The one with black hair and gray eyes says. Fed up with looking bad infront of Mina I stand up and yell "YOU WANT SOME ADVICE? STAY ALIVE!"

Now that I think about it, those were the exact words I said to Mina when I was her Mentor

* * *

><p>(Hi guys its me again! Ok so since alot of these chaptures of this fanfiction are short (and I see more reviews with short chatures) Im gunna ask you guys something. DO YOU LIKE SHORT, OR LONG CHAPTUERS? I just FREAKIN love it when you guys send me reviews, it brightens my day SO MUCH! and as always ALL REVIEW SENDERS WILL BE LISTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTURE!)<p> 


	5. The coal, the fire, and the Conundrum

_**(Hi guys! Im just loveing how you guys love "The Memories and the games" fic! ITS THE MOST POPULAR ONE IVE DONE BY FAR! Oh if you see ( any places like this in the fic) its just an Authors note ^_^ ) OH there will be meny misspellings in this chapture because my spell check is all messed up)**_

**GREAT THANKS TO:**

**VampireLover14**

**SpawnOfMadness**  
><strong>TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21<strong>  
><strong>Nairad<strong>  
><strong>FurionKnight<strong>  
><strong>CHarmony49<strong>

**AND JusticeInTheWorldOfHP**

* * *

><p><em>I grab a shovel, my best weapon, and head in front of the game makers. *I need to get a good score* I think *No doubt the Game Makers will be flat out drunk by now* "Mina Smallsmith of District 12, you may begin" Hearing one of the voices I run over to the Dirt pit, I heard that It was supposed to be at least 5 feet deep. *No problem, I can dig that in 5 minuts! My shovel started to claw at the hard packed earth at a quick, and even, pace. I got to the bottem with-in 4 minutes and 45 seconds, I counted the seconds with how meny shovel digs I made. I looked over to the Game Makers table and see that their not even looking in my diraction.*THATS IT! These people want a show? ILL GIVE THEM A SHOW!* Climbing out of the Dirt pit, I ran over to the practice dummies and yelled "HEY GAME MAKERS! Get me mad enough AND!-"Using my shovel as a sword, I slice through the dummies neck and torso with ease, like butter "I'll make you guys look like this dummie! JUST BY USING MY SHOVEL!"<em>

At last we reach the , god forsaken, Capital. If you think Effie dresses weird, you should see all of the Capital people. One of the things that I could remember, was that I through up the first time I laid eyes on the bright colors and horrid hughs. Today, after my incadent with Haymitch, I dressed like I was in power. I had heared that the Captial had made womens suits, but I never belieaved it. They knew I didnt like to dress like a girl, so the manufatuerers had made me a red and black pin strip suit, that accouly made me look womanly again.

Since my time on the train I made Haymitch learn the Tributes names. "It wont matter, they'll just die enyways" I smiled at his remark and said "Oh dont be so sure about that Haymitch. I know Katniss, and she'll win this thing for sure, but its Peeta Im worried about." Haymitch puts his vodka glass on the table. "I dont know about you, but I-" He leans in, close enough so that I could hear "Have a plan, and it just might make the crowed go wild" He smirks and I flinch "If its an idea of yours, then I dont wanna hear it" He takes a sip of his drink and says

"Oh, its not MY plan, its your plan. You just forgot about it" What is the sam-hell was he talking about? (_If you cant tell by now I live in the south and we use a WHOLE bunch of words like Sam-hell_) I never came up with ANYTHING in my time as a tribute/ mentor. Haymitch must be drunk again... but WHAT was he talking about? What kind of plan does he have that could possably work? Me and Haymitch walk into the Training center to wait until the Tribute Parade is over. "Hey, I still remember when you were in the Tribute Parade. All covered in coal dust and-" SMACK! I hit Haymitch so hard a bloddy gash appers across his face "I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" He just started laughing like an idiot, his drink spilling over the Training Center roof "Ah come on! That was a great story! I thought you looked great." My blush is the shade of blood as I turn my face away from his "I-i-i- I was naked in front of all of Panem, Everyone in our District saw my... womanly places..."

I started to cry just thinking of it, it was the MOST emberessing time of my life. Sure my breast were naturaly big, but I still couldent get over the fact that EVERYONE in the whole damn world saw my... woman-hood. I tired to cover myself with my hands but everytime I did the people of the capital just laughed. Now Im worried that Katniss and Peeta will suffer the same. "W-what if Katniss has the same fate? Showing her WHOLE body in front of Panem? I coulded relive that at all" I felt Haymitch put his arms around me again "Hey, I talked alittle with Katniss and Peeta's stylist, and they say that they'll give them the most memrable entrance ever. So dont worry yourself over nothing" I did feel alittle better though with Haymitch embracing me like this. He felt so warm and safe, I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

By now Ive gotten used to his smell of Alchahole, and now it just smelt like calone. Just then I hear the Panem anthum, "Here we go see if your right." We stare out onto the main Capital streets to see the first 3 Tributes, then 4th, then 5th. Finnaly when it came down to the Tributes from 10, I couldent wait any longer. "Come on, come on!" Just then, I thought that the sun had risen again, but it was accouly my Tributes! Katniss and Peeta both wore simple black leotards, but their backs looked as thought they were ON FIRE! "Did I tell yea? OR DIDNT I TELL YA! They are an absalout hit with the crowed!"

I couldnt belieave my eyes! My little Catnip was the girl on fire! Then I relized something "HAYMITCH! THEY'LL BURN TO DEATH!" Fire? A stupied idea. No doubt they'll burn to a crisp. But now that I look at the Tributes faces, they look calm and collected and... they were HOLDING HANDS? A tribute and a tribute working as a team? Ive never heard of such an idea! "H-Haymitch, was THAT your idea? To get them to hold hands?" I heard Haymitch chuckle, a thing that surprisesingly gives me chills. "Yup, and it gets better. MUCH better.

And the fun part about this is that is not MY idea, its YOUR idea Mina" I look back onto my tributes, which were now at Presadent Snow's mansion. Some how just thinking of him makes me all mad, wanting to punch him in the gut or something. But now that I think about it, I never really liked the guy. Something in my subconsius was trying to tell me something, but what? _Watch yourself with Presadent Snow around_, it could get you in trouble. What does this mean? Does it have something to do with Haymitch? And why does he keep saying that the new Tributes relationship is all my idea?

Haymitch Abernathy, what ARE you thinking?

* * *

><p>(Thank you ALL for reading my fanfic! This is the MOST popular one I have done BY FAR! You are all soooo freaking amazing! I WANNA GLOMP YOU ALL!<strong> ALL REVIEW SENDERS WILL BE LISTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTURE!<strong> Peace!)


	6. Questions lead to fights

(Sorry Ive been gone FOREVER! My finger got cut by some glass... Then I got writers block for this fanfic. GOD! WRITERS BLOCK KEEPS ME FROM DOING EVERYTHING! Enywho...)

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**Spawn of Masness**

**VampireLover14**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21**

**Nairad**

**FurionKnight**

**CHarmoney49**

**JusticeInTheWorldOfHP**

**And all of the people who dont have Fanfiction Accounts  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Katniss and Peeta trained and trained. I kept telling them to not do the things they already know how to do, but do the things they dont know. "Privet sessions will be coming up," I say " Save your archery and bag lifting for then."<p>

During the day, me and Haymitch eather watched T.V. or hung out on the top of the roof, and for some reson all of this feels familer. "Hey Haymitch?" I said, one morning 2 days before the Games "Have we ever been... close, before? I know I bumped my head in the games, and I lost alot of memories. Can you tell me anything?"

His face went from ordonary Haymitch drunken happy, to serius and distant. "No, It was... the same... with every tribute, you just got lucky for some reson." Telling by the way he was clenching his fists, he was lying."Haymitch, theres something you need to tell me. I want to know"

The breeze on the roof lifted my hair a bit, apperently some time in my sleep, one of the Mentor stylists , yes we have those too, made my hair go down to my shoulders. I put it up in a high pony tail, in hopes of cutting it later.

"THERES NOTHING! I mentored you and your brother! YOU WON, HE LOST! THATS IT!" He stomped off in a huff and into the stairwell that lead back to the 12th floor. "I-I was just asking Haymitch." Now this made me worry.

I didnt see Haymitch again untill dinner that night, I thought that he would have been still mad but he was accouly the same as always. Drunk off his butt. We had rosted duck with oinion and mushroom soup, With fruit salad and for dessert we had Chocolate cake. It was 2 more days until the Games started, and everybody was dense.

Just as everyone left, I grabed Haymitch and pulled him aside into the T.v. room (I forgot what they called it in the book :\ ) "Haymitch, Im sorry for asking you those questions on the roof. I didnt know that they would bother you so much." Haymitch sighed and tussled his hair "No, I'm sorry Mina. It was my fult for yelling at you. You sufferd memory loss during the Games and you wanted to know. Im just an ass who couldnt... Reveal the truth "

I smiled and hugged him, something that felt odd to me but seemed right at the time. "Its ok Haymitch, I forgive you. Its just that... Everytime I ask someone what happend or if I asked about seeing the Hunger Games tapes people would say no." Haymitch looked in the hall for some reason, as if to see if someone was watching. He then turned to me and hugged me tightly, but then wisperd in my ear so quitly that even if someone was watching, they wouldnt know he said enything.

"Mina, I have a tape of the 64th Hunger Games. But only watch it when the Games start. One segment each night, starting when you and your brother were reaped, and ending when you go home. You need to promise me this. And once your done watching come see me on the roof or in my room. Don't tell a soul about this. Please, if you ever thought about me as a friend, or something more, dont tell anyone about the tape." He sliped the tape into my suit pocket, and then he walked away into the hall.

"Ok, Haymitch" A tape. THE tape Ive been waiting for. But... what was on it that He couldnt tell me himself? It was most likely that what ever was on this tape was so secret that if I got cought with it, President Snow could through me in jail... Or worse.

Tomarow will be the privet Lessions, then the night after that will be the finnal interveiws. And then the Games.

(THANK YOU FOR READING AFTER ALL THIS TIME! Hopefully Ill be able to write somemore soon!)


End file.
